TRP: Raef and Ripley (Map)
Mink: Griffin and Raef's house, Grimwood Forest, some point after the Diva fight. Raef slid the dagger over the stone, carefully sharpening the tool. Various other items were scattered on the table that his booted feet were propped up on. Most of the items were weapons or tools used for travelling, but a dark wooden box resided among the clutter as well. He occasionally glanced up at as he sharpened his weapons. He didn't know what to do with it yet and he didn't know how to give it away yet. He'd figure it out, but, for the time, he just let it sit on the table. He had many things to figure out and no idea where to begin. Maybe -- The sound of footsteps reached his ears, but they were too soft to be Griffin's.' '''He didn't need Uthax's excited, nervous barking to know who it was as the door opened. "I told you I was leaving," Raef commented without looking up, sliding the blade across the stone again. '''Coyote: ' Ripley leaned against the door, not shutting it behind her. She scanned the house. It was... nice. Comfy. Warm, even in the cool weather. Lots of weapons around. Something in her chest twinged painfully, and briefly she thought of Amari. This would be how their house could’ve looked. Nope. Fuckin’ work to do. “I know,” she said. “Off hunting? Or— somethin’ else? Do what you gotta do.” Mink: Raef glanced up to Ripley, watching her for a moment.' '''She was about as talkative as she usually was.' "Both." He twirled the dagger in his fingers before he set it aside on the table with the stone. "Want a drink?" He dropped his feet to the floor and stood up, not waiting for an answer as he walked around the table to fetch two mugs. If she had come out here, he was going to be the one needing a drink. 'Coyote: ' She raised her hand to stop him, but he went anyway. “Nah. Not for me. Workin’.” She came further into the house, though. “What’s the other thing? If not killing orcs.” '''Mink: Raef put both mugs away and grabbed a bottle of ale for himself. He leaned back against the counter and popped open the bottle.' '''He took a swallow before answering her; he didn't know why she cared.' It was probably an uncalled for thought after the letter he had been given. She didn't know, but she had at least bothered to apologize for not helping him. "I don't just kill orcs," he finally said. "I'm looking for one." Still. After five fucking years. 'Coyote: ' The warring orc tribes outside the city were a problem.... but it was a problem she couldn’t take care of, yet. She didn’t have the resources. Or the skills. Or— “Yeah,” she said. It was a suicide mission, but she suspected she couldn’t stop him. She’d had the vague idea that— eventually— she’d be able to help. But she hadn’t, so far. He hadn’t answered her question. She sat at his table, kicking back, and just watched him. And waited for him to answer. If he wanted her gone, he could kick her out. '''Mink: Ripley sat down and gave him nothing to work with. He didn't know what she wanted. Did she want him to spill his guts to her? Did she need something from him? He could never get a handle on her. Raef took another swig. If she wanted him to talk, fine. "I have two things I have to do: I'm going to fucking marry Griffin and then I'm going to go kill the orc that killed my husband." Coyote: ''' “Oh. Good goals, man. Good goals.” She figured he probably didn’t need help with the Griffin thing. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a map. “Listen. You’re gonna die, chasing down that orc. And I can’t do anything to help you. But I’ve got some info for you if you’re set on it.” She flattened out the map. “These are his camps. As far as I know.” She pointed to red lines and marks— question marks, notes in the margins. “This is everything I’ve managed to put together since you left. These three big marks here— they’re his three main camps. As far as I can tell...” She paused. She felt like she was sending the fool to his death, telling him this. “As far as I can tell, he’ll be in one of these,” she says. '''Mink: "I love your confidence in me." Raef chuckled as he walked to the table when she drew out the map. He looked over the notes briefly, but it was the red marks he needed to memorize first. Three camps, riddled with orcs, and he didn't know which one to try first. It was better than nothing, but... Fuck. "Alright." He sighed softly, still looking at the map. "Know anyone who can help narrow this down?" This was good, but he needed more so he could make it home to Griffin...so he didn't leave him just as...just as Az had left him. Coyote: ''' “Yeah. I might have a lead. Hermit in the woods,” Joan said. “Tough guy. Half-orc, half-elf, part human, some shit like that. Weird guy. Old man Ben Barkenson, they call him. Track him down, he might have more info for you.” She tapped a place on the map where the river split. “They say you can find him here. It’ll be a few days journey into the woods. A small cottage, they say. He stays there over winter, when it snows.” It was getting closer to the cold months. '''Mink: "Ben Barkenson." He repeated the name to make sure he memorized it. He could find this person, and he would as soon as he spoke with Griffin. He looked over the map and grabbed his ale to take another swallow. He finally tore his gaze away to look at Ripley. "I have a favor to ask." Coyote: ''' “Sure. What d’you need?” '''Mink: "If Griffin doesn't come with me, I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he's safe." It should have been awkward request -- he had hardly spoken to Ripley and the last time he had any real interaction was when he gave her a squirrel -- but she was trustworthy and he sure as fuck needed someone he could trust with this. He probably shouldn't even be asking this. Griffin was an adult and he was capable, but...a second pair of eyes never hurt. He turned to rest a hip on the table so he was looking fully at her. "I need to make sure no one fucks with him." Even the others. It would be shitty to have to come back because a friend had done something stupid involving Griffin. Coyote: ''' Ripley was silent a moment, watching him. She nodded. “Yeah. I can do that.” Same team, as far as she was concerned. “Mishka, y’know— you’re friendly with Mishka, right? He’s got this weird fucking idea about stealing the deed to this castle he likes. Griffin could come there with us. Or yeah. I can watch out for him here and Skyport. Wherever we are.” '''Mink: After all he heard, that was the least weird idea he thought Mishka could come up with. "I'll ask him. Thank you." The castle seemed better, safer, but this was also Griffin's home. He just needed Griffin safe. He glanced again at the map. "Mind if I make a copy?" Coyote: ''' Joan slid it across the table. “Take it. I’ve got what I need.” She stood up. She understood the shit about Griffin. Needing to keep him safe. Maybe if she were smarter, she would have the same arrangement with Amari. Go out to slay the people she needed to slay. Come home and find her partner safe and quiet in a little cottage. Yeah. That would be... nice. Maybe Amari would go for that. More than the Guildmaster thing. '''Mink: Raef folded the map up carefully, following the creased lines already there. "Thank you." He tapped the map on his palm, thinking about to say, but damn if Ripley wasn't a hard person to talk to or with. "If you need anything, I guess you'll know where to find me." He turned so he could find somewhere safe to keep the map, sidestepping Uthax. "Thank you, again." It meant more than he was going to ever admit to the guildmaster. "And keep your ass safe." Coyote: ''' Joan laughed. “Yeah, not likely. Hey, uh—“ She gestured to the cottage. “You got a nice thing going here. Hope you get to enjoy it. Amazes you found something this nice ‘n normal in this fuckin’ city.” Or... technically he’d found Griffin in the woods, or something, and taken him in like a stray bear cub. After stabbing him a couple times. Eh. Joan wasn’t sure about the specifics. Everybody stabbed each other a couple times before becoming allies. It happened. “Must be because you’re old,” she said, amused. “I’ll let you know if I get more work for you. Or if I find anything else out about the Bloodgrut. He’s a hard man to track.” She raised her hand in a good-bye. Headed for the door. '''Mink: "You and me both." How the fuck he got Griffin, he didn't know. Those cheesy pick up lines, trying to kill one another...then again, he had fucking puked all over Az and married him. He was unable to help but laugh at the comment on his age. "You have no fucking clue." He was pretty sure he was too old for any of this. "Don't I know it." Bloodgrut was more than difficult to track. He raised his hand in return. "See you 'round, Ripley." 'Coyote: ' end Category:Text Roleplay